falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The March On Delnour: Day 1
'In could be described as the largest rally conducted by the New Falleentoim Order, nationalists from all over the Empire and as well from around the world such Verzerant, Shiha, Entloland, and Balcher gathered for a two day event in Delnour's capital city of Dellenport. On the first day was marked by speeches from both the NFO's acting heads, Davud Monshizadeh and Roman von Ungern-Sternberg. ' Ladies and gentlemen, true patriots from around our great Empire and as well as our friends from across the world. We understand a good number of you here are members of our military to that I say thank you for your service and for killing any communist or muslims you came across during the war. For it is true the communists, the socialists, the Islamists are a danger for us all. If any of those three are allowed to exsist our world will be plunged into another war, possibly nuclear. Their continued exsistance is a crime against humanity. All of are sensible thinking people and you know that will be a constant danger that we must be on the look out for. In fact our Imperial Chancellor's party the Labour Democrat National Committee is a "reformed" party from the Socialist Party, more like "rename". Very convenient to change the name of your party when we are at war with socialists and communists. It is clear as day that Imperial Chancellor Brant must go and his erase his party from exsistance. '' ''The communist ideology is one of slavery and impoverishment. It is clear that the Red Federation will attempt to cover-up any crimes they committed against anyone who dared speak out. With rumors of gulags, forced labors, and the disaperance of religious figures is something that must be investigated. As for the leaders of the Red Federation the crimes are so many that trials are not needed only five men with rifles ready for their excutions. The socialists are all the similar because the socialist will simply and lead to a communist regime. Socialism and communism only work in one place, Hell where they are already have it. '' ''Islam is a plague and here in the Empire we have an outbreak. Our friend, Toshio Tamogami, from Shiha, can atest to when the Islamic plague reaches uncontrollable levels. In the Haals they committed violence against the NFO. Only for the Haalsian Chancellor side with the Muslim instigators. FFP in the Haals is our only hope in restoring Christian dominance and restore a sense of decency to the Haals. The Christians will be restored to their rightful place on that island and we can begin the journey by outlawing Islam and closing and demolishing all mosques across the Empire and across the world. Thank you for having me and now my good friend Roman von Ungern-Sternberg will speak. Elections are nearing and the New Falleentium Order will enter as a party and begin the purge against the political establishment that is ran by parties such as UKIP, the FFNC, the Labor Democrats, and the Federal Liberals. The time as come for true outsides to enter Parliament. We will push for reforms across the board. We will start with the pushing for constitional reforms such stripping the constitutional rights of communists, socialists, and Islamists. We will pursue to overturn the peace accords with the Red Federation and Islamic League. Instead will call for the complete partioning of the nations of Red Federation and for the full annexation of Islamic Shiha and Draaz by the Republic Shiha. We also call for equality in the Senate, starting by reducing the votes for the bigger states. All states will have three votes with the Senate President having four votes. The bigger more liberals states will no longer hold sway over the laws of the Empire. The Oversea Territories will be fully intergerated into the Empire with them becoming Federal States. We will increase spending of the military tenfold. This will make the Empire have the most rightly feared military on the planet. If a nation that start getting bright ideas of voting a communist or an Islamist we will intervine and end the threat of another war from occuring. '' ''The time has come for true change against the establishment. The current system will be purged. The constitution will be changed and reformed completely. The people are tired of all these of Brant and his establishment lackeys. No one wants more UKIP nonsense, they want real change and the New Falleentium Order will be that change. The political system will not only change but the Imperial Office as well. The NFO is here to stay and our entry into the Imperial Parliament will send a signal to other nationalist movements across the world that the time has come to begin the great journey for a world free from communism, socialism, and Islam. Thank you and goodnight. Category:The Imperial Constitution